Ranking Council Election Page/TastyCaik
TastyCaik's Ranking Council Election *Um, hi. I'm TastyCaik aka the guy with a Son-Cookie PFP *I joined this wiki on August 27, 2019 so I surpass the 3 month limit. I've been playing ML for 4 years but had a hiatus in 2017-half of 2019. So I came here completely clueless about everything. (I thought VoltaiK was still OP yikes) *As of me editing this page, I have 859 edits on this wiki do I just barely ''cut it. *By now you already know about my hiatus and may think I'm not qualified, but I would have to disagree with you there. I've been studying monsters old and new for months, seeing what it takes to be viable and what's not; so I think I know all I need to know. I try not to cause arguments, (The Ragnarok one doesn't count) the only time I did was on the Pumpseed page and it wasn't even about Pumpseed, so I apologize for that. I would also like to point out that I'm ranked 5th on this wiki so I've done my merits. *I'm level 76 on ML or somewhere around that. Like the people above me, I'm f2p so I have to bust my ass to get good monsters. I'm currently co-managing another page on here so I think that's worth mentioning. I'm very active on here and on the discord. ''I have the Luck of the Leprechaun so I know I'm good. When someone says something that isn't very logical or I don't agree with alot, I'll be rude and insult them for it but I'm changing that. If my behavior isn't wanted I understand. Do you vote for TastyCaik to be a Ranking Council member? BonyChihuahua: Tasty has a good understanding of the game as is very active. Im giving this a yes. And honestly, if you ask me, starting arguments is a good thing as long as it’s about ML. It shows you are willing to stand by and debate for your opinions. Meow-Skeeter: I vote YES since Tastycaik knows what he's doing. He tried to make that argument with Ragnarok and it was pretty nice how he carried through, though it was fake. Anyways, he also contributes his ideas openly and is not as toxic as some others... Azure: When you're not being a joke, you can actually make some good points. Yes. Epikart: To be completely honest, I used to think you actually were in the Council. You're damn good at this, and I'd love to have you in our group. That's a clear yes from me, famalam. Pro Master666: read the last sentence. Ok so is this a joke?! Tasty doesn’t deserve to be in the RC. His opinions are actually trash like for real Kronxian Guard is good?! HAHA LMAO that’s funny! Jeez this guy has problems like why is he even considering running for this?! OMG! I’m not sure I should even donate cells to him anymore smh. Actually ignore everything I just said I don’t rlly think that so it’s a yes from me lmao. Guil: Ragnarok can revive himself with UNDEAD RITUAL DUUUUUUDE LIKE COME ON HOW ISN'T RAGNAROK OP? /s - for real though yeah, you can defo be on the Council. '''WDLegendary/TechnoPat - '''Yes, Aware of the meta and knows how to rank. Category:Past Elections